Sakura no Ki no Shitade
by Hikaru-009
Summary: Cloud and the group arrive at the village of Gongaga.Which they eventually find out it was Zack's hometown!A Cloud x Aeris fic!Please read and review!


SAKURA NO KI NO SHITADE...  
  
(UNDER THE SAKURA TREE...)  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never knew this was Zack's hometown....."  
  
Aeris was standing beside the river near the village of Gongaga.  
  
"Zack..?You mean the guy you said was your first love?"asked Cloud who was throwing rocks in the river.  
  
Aeris sadly nodds her head,"....yeah.."  
  
She closes her eyes as though remembering the memories being with him.Then she opens them and looks up at sky.  
  
"...I have been thinking but......I guess he really did never came back...,and his grandparents are waiting for him up until now.....,such a bad guy isn't he?Making his grandparents wait like that..."she said as she giggles  
  
Cloud just stared at her.  
  
"How did you know about Zack,Tifa?"  
  
Aeris asked Tifa who was staring down at the ground the whole time.  
  
"Oh...Umm...,I..I just heard the name..I..I actually never saw him in person..."said Tifa and quickly hides something behind her back.  
  
"Oh....well...I'm just happy someone remembered his name..."said Aeris  
  
  
  
Cloud was sitting under a Sakura tree.  
  
' Zach.....'  
  
He held up his hand in the sky and stares at it.  
  
'...Wierd.I've never seen him but....but somehow he seem familiar to me.As though....As though I've been saying that name...'  
  
He saw some Sakura petals falling down to the ground.One of it fell to his hand and he held his hand tightly to his face.  
  
'Whatever it is.....I'll soon find out...'  
  
He suddenly felt someone behind him.  
  
  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
Aeris pops her head from behind the tree finding Cloud asleep.  
  
"Oh Cloud!You'll get sick if you sleep here!!Cloud!"said Aeris as she shakes his body.  
  
But no answer.  
  
She sighs and sits next to him.  
  
"Don't count on me if you get sick!!"she said a bit angrily  
  
The wind blows her hair as she sadly stares at the grass field in front of her.  
  
She looks at Cloud who was still sleeping.She giggles as she puts her hand on Cloud's cheek.  
  
"You know,Cloud?You really look like a kid when you're sleeping.It's really cute....."  
  
She brushed some of Cloud's hair from his head.  
  
"....you don't die,okay,Cloud?Please.....don't make all my precious people....disappear from me anymore.."  
  
Then she slowly kissed him softly.A few seconds passed before she seperated her lips from his.  
  
"And please.....always stay by my side...."she said as she smiled.  
  
She stood up and walked away leaving Cloud alone under the tree.  
  
After a few minutes,he opened his eyes,blushing furiously.He put a hand over his mouth where Aeris has placed her own.  
  
"..................."  
  
  
  
Cloud and the group were walking through the forest outside the village of Gongaga.  
  
Tifa,Yuffie,and Aeris were all walking in front of him talking and giggling at the same time.  
  
Cloud who was staring at Aeris the whole time didn't notice a monster was coming up to him.  
  
"Cloud!!"shouted Tifa who noticed first  
  
Cloud quickly turned around grabbing his sword but it was too late.  
  
Blood spluttered from his face.  
  
"Cloud!!!!"  
  
  
  
"It's only my eyelid that's been cut...."said Cloud as he puts a hand over to his right eye which a cast was now wrapped around,"you don't have to be so exaggerated about it."  
  
"Well,....a lot of blood came out of it so.."said Aeris as she reached out to his eye which made Cloud react so suddenly and pulling his hand away from hers.  
  
Aeris blankly looks at Cloud after seeing his reaction.  
  
"Just don't be so over exaggerated next time..."said Cloud turning his face away from her  
  
"Well....that means you're losing it,boy!"said Yuffie as she walked towards him confidently,"you should start learning from the beautiful and strong,Yuffie!!"  
  
"Who is beautiful and strong,you say?"asks Cloud  
  
"I am beautiful and strong!!!"shouted Yuffie at him angrily  
  
"Oh Cloud,you've been acting dazed these days.Are you okay?"asked Tifa  
  
".....yeah,"said Cloud as he glanced at Aeris  
  
Tifa and Yuffie walks further into the forest.  
  
"Aeris,stay with Cloud.And Cloud,don't move!!We'll search around the place for medicine.."said Tifa as she leaves  
  
  
  
Aeris sits beside Cloud.  
  
"....Cloud..."  
  
"What?"  
  
She looks at him and asks,"How does it feel like falling from the sky?"  
  
"Huh?Umm....I don't know.I've never fallen from the sky before..."  
  
"Yes you did.You fell down to my church.Isn't that count as falling from the sky?"asks Aeris  
  
"Oh,..that.Well....,I guess but I don't really remember since I quickly went uncouscious.But I didn't feel like dying because I had lots of things I didn't accomplish yet."  
  
"Hmmm...."Aeris just listens to Cloud.  
  
"But when I saw the flower garden in the church,.....I thought it was Heaven for a second...and..and..."continued Cloud as he started blushing  
  
"And?"asked Aeris  
  
"....and I thought you were an angel...."  
  
Aeris was suprised at first but then she burst out laughing.  
  
"H..Hey!When I saw you..I still thought I was in Heaven so..I just..."Cloud tried to explain but he couldn't because Aeris just laughed the whole time.  
  
"Oh Cloud.......that's the first time someone ever told me that..."said Aeris wiping her tears  
  
"....Not even your first love?"asked Cloud  
  
Aeris looks at the ground,"...yeah.I didn't really had the chance to talk to him since he always was at work..."  
  
"H..Hey umm..."Cloud spoke up as Aeris looks at him,"i..it's kinda hard talking to you from this position.I..I can't see you that much.."  
  
Aeris stares at Cloud,"Hey...Cloud..."  
  
"Wh..What..?"  
  
"...you're staying alert,aren't you?"  
  
Cloud turns his eyes away from hers as he blushes,"I..I have no idea what you're talking about.."  
  
Aeris smiles at him jokingly and puts a hand over his cheek which startled him.  
  
She whispered in his ear,"Are you shock of being kissed by a girl?"  
  
"Wh..Wha...!!?"Cloud blushed furiously as he moves quickly away from her  
  
Aeris just giggles,"Oh Cloud,you're so dull..."  
  
She stood up sticking her tongue out at him,"I knew you were awake."  
  
Wha,..."Cloud had a flashback where Aeris kissed him when he was pretending to be asleep.  
  
Aeris,still giggling,runs into the forest and turns around to look at him.  
  
  
  
Please don't make my precious people disappear from me anymore.Please don't make the person I truly love disappear from me anymore.Please make me able to be with my love forever.  
  
  
  
"Let's keep this our secret.If Tifa finds out......."  
  
"A.....Aeris!!!"  
  
Cloud chased after Aeris in the forest blushing furiously.When he finally caught her,he hugged her tightly into his arms.  
  
"...Don't worry.I won't go away.I'll always stay by your side."  
  
Aeris looks up at his face and smiles.She kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"You better promise!"  
  
Cloud makes a surprised expression,his face a little red,but then he smiles and kissed her.  
  
"I promise......Aeris."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Hikaru  
  
This is my third FF7 fic!And it's Cloud x Aeris pairing again!!!I just love those two!! ^ ^  
  
I just hope this chapter was not TOO short.And I tried my best in making it a "happy" fic.  
  
And here it is!I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
